


I Will Drift to You If You Make Yourself Shake Fast Enough

by TearCatcher



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearCatcher/pseuds/TearCatcher
Summary: Duringa Rolling Stone interview about Fall Out Boy reuniting, they said writing "Where Did the Party Go" was a pivotal moment. "Pete got really excited, and that got me excited," Patrick said. "It gave us a ton of momentum. Then we decided it was time to call everybody else." This is my fictional interpretation.





	I Will Drift to You If You Make Yourself Shake Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June Fall Out Boy Creations Challenge on Tumblr. The theme was Pete Wentz and my prompt was Save Rock and Roll Era - my favorite Pete era. :) Happy Birthday, Pete!

Pete sits in his car, consciously loosening his grip on the steering wheel and taking a deep breath as he stares at Patrick’s house. He visited Patrick a couple weeks ago, trying to work on songs together, but nothing fell into place. That time he had arrived full of hope and convinced that they were going to get their shit together and recapture the magic they used to have - that effortless combination of Patrick’s melodies and Pete’s words to make songs millions of people appreciate - but he had gone home feeling disappointed, with a sinking feeling that maybe the magic was lost. Shortly before he left, Patrick had made a comment about the music he had played for Pete probably being better suited for his next solo album. It left Pete feeling physically ill. He wants Fall Out Boy to be a band again more than he has ever wanted anything, but he knows from experience that wishing for something really hard doesn’t make it happen. He has a feeling that this time is going to be It. If nothing comes out of this meeting that both of them have taken pains to not call a songwriting session, it’s probably going to be the final time they make an attempt. This time, he's not so happy or excited about being here.

Realizing he could sit there for an hour trying to psych himself up, he finally yanks his keys out of the ignition and gets out of the car. He walks up to Patrick’s door like he did before: humble and empty handed (all of his lyrics have been emailed - gone are the days of battered spiral notebooks). He’s a bit cautious around Patrick these days - shy, even - and he kind of hates himself for it and thinks Patrick possibly resents it, but he can’t help but feel Patrick holds his fate in his hands. And no matter what, he wants Patrick in his life and doesn’t want to do anything to screw that up.

Patrick answers the door quickly, and Pete is taken aback once again by his appearance. When Pete thinks of Patrick, he still pictures him as he was before the band decided to take a break - honestly, before that final tour, when everything was falling apart and everyone resented one another. (Pete doesn’t think he does this because he doesn’t like this leaner, more confident version of Patrick, but simply because that was the Patrick he made music and toured with - and spent the majority of his time with.) Patrick smiles at him, but Pete doesn’t try to analyze the expression on his face like he did last time. He’s actually having a little trouble looking at him, afraid that what he sees will only increase the dread threatening to blossom out of the pit of his stomach and overtake his body.

They exchange pleasantries and Pete accepts a drink, more for something to do with his hands than anything, and soon they’re sitting in Patrick’s studio, side by side in front of Patrick’s Mac. Patrick runs through some snippets of music, but they’re mainly rehashings of things they already agreed weren’t working. Pete is unenthusiastic and he can tell Patrick is holding back, but Pete doesn’t even know how to call him out on it anymore, so precarious is this renewed working relationship they have.

Patrick stops the track he’s playing, and Pete can feel he’s hesitating about something. He’s not only paused the music, he’s paused his entire _demeanor_. Pete is intrigued but says nothing, questioning whether his perception is even correct. Maybe he doesn’t even know how to read Patrick anymore. Finally, after Patrick’s finger has hovered over the trackpad for what seems like half of forever, Pete says quietly, “What is it, Patrick?”

Patrick hesitates a moment longer before he answers. “I - I wrote a bassline for you.”

“For me?” Pete asks incredulously, and instantly the dread he feels is overtaken by joy. This is the first time since they started trying to write songs together again that Patrick has said anything about the music he writes being for Pete - for the _band_.

Patrick turns to him then, a small but utterly sincere smile on his lips as he nods. “I was imagining you playing it as I wrote it.”

Pete can’t stop himself from breaking into a huge grin, and Patrick’s smile gets wider in return. “Let’s see what you think,” Patrick says, turning back to the computer, but Pete already knows in his bones he’s going to love it.

A few swipes of Patrick’s finger, and a lone, rhythmic bassline comes out of the speakers, carrying on for a good fifteen seconds before Pete is surprised by Patrick’s voice joining in on the recording, “I’m here to collect your hearts, it’s the only reason that I sing.” The high, sweet tenor Patrick now uses is soaring above the thumping of the bass.

Pete’s grin increases and he’s filled with pleasure as he recognizes his own words, some of which were pulled from the newer lyrics he sent Patrick, some of which he knows date back years to when the band was still active. As usual, Patrick managed to find the best bits, patch them together, and sing them beautifully.

The track is less than a minute and a half long and is lacking certain components that would make it complete, but it’s definitely the beginnings of a song. Pete already has an idea for the bridge to the as-yet nonexistent chorus, and he blurts it out to Patrick. Patrick responds with enthusiasm, and it's not long before there's also a chorus and clearly defined outro. Patrick lays down some rough vocals and expertly moves around the tracks. Finally, they have a song they can play from start to finish. They both sit there listening to it with bated breath and wide eyes, not daring to look at each other as it plays. 

When the last note dies, Pete decides he’s done trying to subdue himself. “Patrick, this is a great song!” he exclaims, springing to his feet because this is too thrilling to take sitting down. They’re _Pete and Patrick_ \- of course they can still write songs! He walks to the center of the room, bouncing on his feet in excitement.

Patrick stands up, too, resting his hand on the back of his chair awkwardly. “Are you sure?" he asks quietly. "It's so different..."

Pete shakes his head, still grinning. “I’m sure,” he says firmly. He throws his hands in the air in a jubilant gesture before rushing over to Patrick, feeling drawn to him. “We gotta call Andy and Joe!”

Patrick laughs - a genuine, easy laugh of relief, not amusement at what Pete said - and his grin threatens to overtake his face. “We can do this,” he says, quietly but confidently, and when Pete throws his arms around him he squeezes back just as hard.

Patrick may feel different in some ways - Pete’s arms go further around him than he used to, and there are some hard planes where there used to be soft curves - but he still feels _right_. As his muscle memory settles him automatically into the crook of Patrick’s neck, and he feels Patrick’s familiar, large hands on his back, and he breathes in that comforting Patrick smell, Pete suddenly knows that everything is going to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [Tumblr](https://coastingon-potential.tumblr.com/)


End file.
